Wounds
by Ariette5
Summary: This is a drabble of the friendship of Astral and Yuma... "Because despite the injuries, hope is never going to disappear..." Clasified T for precausion. This is my first story in this area, wish you can enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ariette: So... This is my first story in this area. I'm really in love with this serie and I tough of making a fic. And here it is! Sometimes you may see me with Black Mist around, but right now I'm mad at him(you would understand if you see episode 102). So... I'm writing another story of Zexal but it probably take a long time to be published, so don't expect to see me soon (I never do it). Well, Yu-gi-oh Zexal is not of my propety, it belongs to his proper righters (Until I burn their house). **

**Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**WOUNDS**

"Agh!" His respiration was agitated. He couldn't deal with the pain.

"Please, hold on!" He didn't want to see him like this; he didn't want him to suffer.

"It hurts…It hurts me…" Tears in his scarlet eyes, that expression tells everything.

"I know it hurts, but you have to hold on. Please!" He begged in a vain hope to help him.

"I can't….Agh!" Another cry. The pain can be seen perfectly all over his face.

"_All this was his fault"_ He thinks while seeing his friend. _"If I could have done something…"_ He recriminates himself mentally.

"It's not your fault" That voice in agony took him out of his thoughts. "He deceived us… And I was too careless…"

"Don't say that, it was not your fault, it was him's." He didn't want to think what would have happened if he didn't had catch his other self.

"Don't torture yourself... This is something I can handle." He said in a soft whisper, trying to reassure his friend.

"I must do something, you're weak. Please rest, I will get you out of here." Said the other, trying to hold back the tears. He saw it and wanted to believe it was just a nightmare. That it was not true what was happening. It was not true that blood that flowed from every wound of his companion.

"Don't worry ..." He smiled, but then was replaced by a grimace of pain. "AGH!" A cry even louder got out of his throat, greatly concerning his friend.

"Yuma!" Alarmed, he rose from his side and tries to lift him, failing miserably. "If only ..." The sadness filled him, he felt useless. His partner in agony and he could do nothing.

"Calm ..." His voice was almost inaudible, his whole body ached but that would not prevent him remain calm.

"How can you say that?" Tears peered down his face. "I could do something! But now it's late, I'm useless!" It was difficult for him, including those emotions he could not control; He wanted to stop feeling like this.

"No ... you're not useless. You-you saved me." Although he was in agony, he would always smile, even in times of pain. Also he did not want to worry Astral.

"Yuma ..." He was surprised of the willpower Yuma was showing.

"Astral, you're not useless. Never think that." And despite the wounds he had, despite the pain he felt, that would not prevent Yuma Tsukumo keep his hope, much less to stop worrying about others.

"Yuma ... I promise we'll get through this." Determined, Astral thought a way out of that place. Anything would be helpful.

"Thanks ... Astral ..." In a soft whisper Yuma lost consciousness.

_**-Because despite the injuries, hope is not going to disappear.-**_

* * *

**Ariette: I'm sorry if you see grammar errors, I'm not used to write in english. Oh! And I wish to give thanks to some people who inspired me to write this story in english. They are:**

_***byakuyakuchiki16**_

_***Tsukuyomi-chan**_

_*** R. N. Walker **_

_***And my Nee-san: oshagirl**_

_***Also thanks to: Himmeh and Mic-RNOL-Mik **_

**_I really apreciate your support to me_! And you should read their stories, they are really good writers n.n**

**Thanks to all the readers, I apreciate your support n.n**


	2. The SOPA attacked, again

An emergency occurred: The SOPA is attacking again, We have to stop this!

_**This was copied and pasted from Leahtheredpearlvoice who copied and pasted from senshi moon who copied and pasted from theabridgedkuriboh.**_

Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.

SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from a fellow fanfic writer _senshi moon _and senshi moon heard from many others. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.

Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."

Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.

If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.

Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.

This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.

For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.

Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.

We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.

* * *

-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen

theabridgedkuriboh

senshi moon

Leahtheredpearlvoice

Ariette5

* * *

**Ariette5: I'm not planning on continuing this story, this is it's final end. I wanted to let you all guys to know about this, because I know we can stick together and fight as one. I hope you can tell everyone and we can fight together to stop this menace. It's up to us, please help us to stop this. We can stop this again if we fight together. FIGHT!**


End file.
